youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Iskall85
Viktor (born ), better known online as iskall85, is a Swedish gaming YouTuber and an active member of the Minecraft server HermitCraft. He joined HermitCraft at the beginning of Season 4, at the same time as rendog, GoodTimesWithScar, cubfan135, and Welsknight Gaming. He used to have a full time job. According to himself, his profession was a "Professional Business Tripper of Doom", and as his traveling often got in the way of YouTube, he often "backlogged" videos. Videos Active Series SevTech: Ages SevTech: Ages is a Minecraft modpack available on the Twitch Launcher for Minecraft 1.12.2. SevTech: Ages is a progression based modpack where you have to work through different tech ages to advance, the goal is to end up in space. HermitCraft Iskall joined the HermitCraft Server at the start of season 4. The first episode was published on Feb 25, 2016. The current season is season 6. Poor Senõr Bumbo Cactoni. FunCraft FunCraft Prime is a modded Minecraft server running it's own modpack developed by Iskall. It is 'a fairly light modpack without staging or quests ... designed to have as much fun as possible and ... give the player the creativity to create'. His first episode was on Nov 7, 2019 however he has streamed from the server for longer. Minecraft Experts Minecraft Experts is a modded SMP collaboration between Iskall and Etho on the Enigmatica 2 Expert Mode pack. The series started on Dec 26, 2019. Inactive Series Iskall's Island 2 Iskall's Island is a single player world started on Aug 5, 2015. It is located on a mushroom island and focused around being technical in Vanilla Minecraft. Season 2 is a continuation of season 1, but lightly modded while still keeping the vanilla feel. FoolCraft 2 (Modded Minecraft) FoolCraft is a Minecraft modded series with the FoolCraft modpack. The goal of the modpack, which originally was meant to be Survival Stories 4, is "to have as much fun as freaking possible". The pack is made by iskall85 and his team, including Scalda, WinterGrave and YeahMinecraft. The series is a follow-up for HermitPack and started March 18th. Heroes (Minecraft Speed UHC) A side series where Iskall plays speed UHC minutes long with another hermit on his server. Ended Series Hunt the Hermit (HardCore HermitCraft) Hunt The Hermit a special event type of UHC with the Hermits, having certain perks, being placed against their patrons, Twitch subscribers, and donators. There have been three thus far and the Hermits have only won the last one. Final winner was Falsesymmetry. Forever Stranded (Quested Minecraft) Forever Stranded is a Minecraft modpack where the player has crash-landed their ship in the middle of a vast desert, and they must use their few resources to survive. HermitPack (HermitCraft Modded) HermitCraft Modded is modded Minecraft server with people from the HermitCraft server, playing with the HermitPack mod pack. Survival Stories 3 Survival Stories 3 is an adventure-oriented, build focused, survival modpack, made by Iskall85, Scalda, Jo Mamma75, HazDS and PlentyOfKills. It's the follow up on Iskall85's popular Survival Stories 2. Iskall's Island Iskall's Island is a single player world started on Aug 5, 2015. It is located on a mushroom island and focused around being technical in Vanilla Minecraft. Quotes *"You think I'm brand new?" *"I ain't brand new" *"Crazy fool" *"Stupid fool" *"Ya fools" *"*something* of Doom" *"Very fine" *"Freakin' Idiot" *"What the crap" *"dude" *"dudes" Trivia *He is a vegetarian. *He has a cat (Alice), and two dogs. *During HermitCraft Season 4, it was a popular joke to say that he was Danish. This originated from TangoTek, who accidentally called him Danish once. *He has an intense hate of Diorite in Minecraft, leading other YouTubers such as Mumbo Jumbo to prank him with the aforementioned block and him burning each Diorite block which he gets anywhere. *In Season 5 of Hermitcraft, Iskall built a giant cactus named Senõr Bumbo Cactoni. Various other “Bumbos” were created, such as a girlfriend https://hermitcraft.fandom.com/wiki/Bumbo_Girloni, and a snowman named Bumbo Frostonai. A list of Bumbos can be found here. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Swedish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers